Gym Workout With Kixx
by LeonardKnight
Summary: In a bid to impress Bonnie, Clyde heads out to the gym in the hope to shed some pounds with the help of his personal trainer and cousin, Kixx. Will he succeed or will he fail miserably? This is my second L/S fanfic.
1. Getting Fit

Clyde plopped down on the couch; he poked at his tummy using his mechanical hand, noticing it's significantly rounder than the last time he checked. He looked far beyond tired and couldn't help wondering what he had been doing for the past several days.

His orange jumpsuit which they kept while still serving their time were nearly impossible to button up; several times he had to wrestle with them just to get it up past mid-thigh and over his hips. Lots of long days locked up and without nothing to do, he'd always been able to eat up what he wanted and never had to work up his figure. But now it seemed that was no longer the case since the day they were released from prison.

He squirmed uncomfortably on the couch and looked over at Bonnie who was munching on a bag of Cheetos and a remote control on hand. Bonnie herself was stick thin, but she wasn't fit, just skinny. The poor guy needed to get in shape and build some muscle.

"Hey Bonnie, I gotta ask you somthin, is there a gym here in this whole island?" Clyde slid closer, and eyed the Cheetos, crunchy cheese flavor. He couldn't control himself and took a handful, munching on the Cheetos as he waited for Bonnie's reply.

"Not sure, why? Something wrong?" she questioned

"I was wondering, since we've been on parole for some time now, lately I have been letting myself go. So I'm thinking it's about time to get this body back in shape"

"For some reason, I agree with those words; you've been hogging the tv on your lazy bum all week. Why if there was a prize for the best couch potato, you'd probably win gold, silver and bronze" she laughed.

"Wow! You sure know how to let the cat out of the bag. Come on think, there must be something here"

"There is an outdoor gym right next to the beach. But before that, try giving me 10 pushups on the floor" Bonnie turned back to the tv, reaching her hand inside the Cheetos package and washing it down with a 2 liter bottle of fizzy soda.

"But I can't even do one" Clyde answered, unsure of himself.

"On the ground now mister!" Bonnie demanded

Clyde heaved himself off the sofa and onto the floor. He managed to do one push up before he collapsed out of tiredness. His whole body went limp trying desperately to catch his breath.

"Give me a minute. I don't know if I can move yet" replies Clyde weakly.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, shame!" Bonnie frowned at the big lummox.

"You know I'm not really much of an outdoor type. I would rather steal a treadmill so I could run here, but there is absolutely no room in this apartment!" he complained.

"Now that you kinda mentioned it, our cousin Kixx has built an awesome gym right into town. It has everything you might need for a workout; barbells, dumbbells, ellipticals, even a boxing ring, practically anything you could ask for" Bonnie suggested.

Clyde had felt his curiosity pique. He felt like a wimp, but the thought of heading to the gym made his heart pound. Judging by the size of his gut, it's clear he would need a lot of sessions. He felt his mouth go slack for a moment.

"Does his gym have treadmills?" he asked

"Come er' for a second" she motioned for him to come closer.

Bonnie raised a free hand and smacked the back of his head.

She rolled her eyes and explained slowly "Hello, earth to Clyde, is there anything in that big noggin' of yours? Yes there is, even treadmills!"

"Do you think cousin Kixx would mind?" Clyde wondered if Kixx would be upset if he'd found out he was working out in his gym, considering they have quite a bad reputation for stealing priceless artifacts in the past.

"You're the one who wants to work out, you go there!" Bonnie shot back

Shaking it off, he looked down glumly at his jiggling tummy "What if Kixx throws me out of his gym?" he nervously asked.

"We're paroled now remember, he probably won't mind if you visited, so as long as you don't steal anything from him. You'll be fine!" she assured Clyde.

"Sounds like a perfect plan, now I can go trade my flabs for abs" Clyde stretched his back up proudly, flexing his imaginary biceps.

Bonnie folded her hands behind her head before she spoke up. "Well whatever, just promise me you'd keep your sights off other girls, especially a certain blue boys pink furred girlfriend, got it?"

"Hey no sweat, you can count on me Bonnie"

She glared fiercely at Clyde, eyeing him suspiciously as if his loyalty to her had already been broken. Clyde just glanced back in return.

"I hope so, because if I catch you flirting with some chick from the sidewalk, you'd already be looking at your stuff lying outside the door" Bonnie replied, pointing her finger to the door.

Clyde nervously chuckled. "He-he, you got it"

"Good! Now there's dessert in the fridge if you want to eat" Bonnie slightly teased him.

"No thanks, I'm having fruit tonight" He refused to accept her subtle, but tempting offer.

"Congratulations, you passed the first test" she slowly clapped her hands, trying to hold back her laughter.

The brown kleptomaniac inhaled deeply, filling his lungs with air, a grin spread across his face.

"Perhaps there is hope for me after all" Clyde enthusiastically acknowledges himself.

"That's the spirit Clyde!" Bonnie cheered.

"With Kixx's help tomorrow, I know that I can do it!" He admits with a small smile.

To be continued...


	2. Clyde's Personal Trainer

The next day…

The time read 7:30 on the clock hanging from the wall.

Sunlight shone through the glass windows, the thin streams of light warming up the bed. Clyde moved slightly, mumbling under his breath. His eyes started to move behind his lids, and Bonnie wondered what her partner was dreaming about.

She leans down and whispers in his ear "Wakey Wakey Clyde, you got a big day ahead of you"

"Mmm not now, give me five more minutes and I'll be up" he murmured weakly, beckoning her to leave him alone for an extended period of sleep.

"Nope! Now get out of bed lazypants" Bonnie forcefully pulled the sheets, yanking him out of bed.

This sudden course of action sent Clyde half-rolling to the ground before letting out a single yelp. The wood underneath him started to creak due to his weight. He sat up from his position from the floor.

"Hey! What's the deal Bonnie?" Clyde grimaced

"The deal is you've got a gym appointment with Kixx, now stop fooling around and go get ready. Breakfast is waiting for you downstairs" she shot back.

"What are we having?" he asked

A low rumble came from Clyde's stomach; he felt his face pinched in embarrassment.

She simply rolled her eyes in disbelief. That was typical of Clyde after all.

"Bacon and Eggs, but for you its bananas and apples"

"Great, you get the good stuff and I get organic junk" Clyde moaned in frustration.

This wasn't exactly the type of menu he wanted to start his day. Longing for something else, he wished Bonnie would've just ordered takeout instead. But somewhere lingering in the back of his mind, there was no denying the fact that sacrifices must be made for the sake of keeping the pounds off. That was the least he could do to prevent his body from wasting away.

"Don't just stand there, get moving if you don't want to be late" Bonnie stated

"I'll be right down" Clyde said as he slid off to the bathroom before Bonnie could continue.

* * *

Clyde anxiously heads for the kitchen area, quickly rushing down the stairs with a loud thump. He joins Bonnie on the table who's already sitting there, eagerly waiting for his presence to manifest. Clyde got into the kitchen and sat down, taking a sip of his morning coffee. He stares down on the fruits placed in front of him, fiddling on it as minutes went by.

"You're not touching your food Clyde! What, you really want to starve the whole day? Or do you realize all the junk here will kill you eventually"

"W-What?" Clyde's eyebrows knitted in confusion. "Hey wait, what do you mean I'm not eating, of course I will; these fruits will do me wonders" Clyde said as he started munching on the wedged shaped apples on the bowl. His constant griping was rubbing off on Bonnie.

"Listen here, Clyde. Here's the thing"

The brown experiment sighed, his right hand massaging his temple. Now is time for another round of one on one talk with Bonnie. He bit his bottom lip, conflicting thoughts rush through his mind.

"I cook, you eat. I cook it again, and you in turn eat it again. Sounding familiar?" Bonnie said, still looking darkly at him.

Their dilemma at times reaches an impasse where they both bickered constantly like a married couple.

"Beats me, but yeah I got it" Clyde shrugged his shoulders, feigning to look interested.

"You got it?"

"Somehow" he replied halfheartedly

Bonnie face palmed herself over Clyde's ambiguity, dragging her hand down her face.

"So you wanted me to eat more?" Clyde asked.

He wasn't exactly sure if he got the memo right.

"Not more dimwit, more like properly. I mean take a good look at yourself at the mirror, is that how you want to look like forever?" she snarled, pointing the tip of the spoon at him.

"Look I'm trying whatever I can manage ok; how's that for a start?"

Despite getting mocked with her frustrating quips, Clyde forced a cheeky grin on his face. The green experiment may have uttered such harsh words, but only because she was concerned for his safety. In all realty, it felt kind of nice to know someone actually cares for him. However, he had to make sure to never end up on the receiving end of her anger, because Bonnie can at times be just downright terrifying.

"I'm done anyway, now would be a good idea to walk all the way to the gym. That would me give enough time to digest everything before I get there"

Finishing up his serving, he stood up from his chair and placed the now empty dish and coffee cup on the sink. Bonnie followed him soon after and pulled him to the side before he scurried off to the door.

"Remember what we talked about yesterday" she eyed him closely.

"Yeah yeah I know, no checking out other babes while going out" Clyde said, trying to sound nonchalant. "Looks like someone is jealous" Clyde remarked.

"I am not!" Bonnie snapped, wrenched herself from Clyde's warm grip. She was not jealous per se, just trying to make sure to keep him out of trouble he might get into.

He gave her a slight peck on the cheek to diffuse the tension between them. Bonnie didn't want to admit it; but she definitely liked it.

"Now get out of here and have some fun you knucklehead" Bonnie demanded, overcoming her flattered moment as she headed back inside the apartment, slamming the door behind her.

* * *

Clyde began the day as he ventured outside; passing by old brick walled buildings, fruit stands and construction sites. He paused and took a breath, his lungs full of gentle fresh air. Hovering over him, thick clouds covered the sky, releasing only minimal sunlight. His paws curl around a crumbled paper that was in his hands. He begins to smooth it out and examines the roads and street names being laid out. The brown lummox looked around, feeling confused and a bit lost. He uses his hand to slowly wipe away the bead of sweat on his forehead.

Folding the paper back, Clyde continued walking until he reached several small shacks and huts, trying to ask people for directions and information. There are some that are met with hostility, but there were a few kind ones willing enough to point out directions.

"It's just a few blocks away, keep going straight down this road and make a right" one of them said.

The tired experiment cut through several corners before locating the gym that stood right across the street.

At long last here he was, standing outside of his cousin's famous gym. Clyde was at first a little hesitant to head inside, but realized it was for the best. What he lacked in the muscle department he definitely needed to make up for it during his first session.

Putting his best foot forward, he swung open the door to the gym, leading him to the reception area. What greeted him the minute he stepped in was the cool air brushing up against his warm face. Once inside, the whole place was simply exquisite, dozens of twinkling lights hung from the ceiling and flashy wallpapers decorated the walls. Much to his chagrin though, the sounds of grinding gears from several gym machineries used by gym-goers were heard in his seating area.

"This place is huge!" Clyde exclaimed.

He went up to the reception desk, where a young blonde woman was busy talking on the phone.

"Can I help you?" she asks politely.

"Hello Miss, I'm here for an appointment today" Clyde put on his best smiling face.

"Well ok, I just need to see your premium membership card"

Clyde was held back by the counter lady's request. He forgot to put in mind that he needed to pay the gym some money in order to gain access to its privileges. His plans were dashed by simple monetary issues.

"I don't have any cash on hand right now"

"I'm sorry sir, but this gym is for premium members only, but you can always come back next time" The receptionist told him.

"Well there go my chances, I guess now I'll have to find something else" He didn't take rejection too kindly.

Left with no other choice, Clyde simply walked out the establishment with a heavy heart.

What did he expect? At times like these it was not easy to get hard earned money. He sighed to himself, "Who am I kidding? I look like a walking goofball, I'll never get in there"

Then an idea popped into his head, he had a new plan to get the dough.

"Maybe I should beg for money?" He thought to himself, thinking it was the only option he has left. "Nah, maybe not, I'm a thief not a beggar experiment. That would be beneath me, Bonnie would be ashamed if she knew"

He was sitting on the sidewalk for over five minutes, ready to call it quits, when he felt something tap on his back. He cast his attention back over his shoulder when he saw a purple figure tower over him. It was none other than his cousin Kixx.

Clyde's sullen expression on his face was all it took to let the kick boxer know that something went wrong. He needed to get this fixed asap.

"Oh, hi Kixx, how are you to-"Clyde was suddenly interrupted mid conversation when Kixx pulled out a silver card and handed it to him.

"Hmm, a card?" He arched an eyebrow.

Feeling at a loss for words, Clyde took the item from his hand and read it.

"LIFETIME PREMIUM CARD" was engraved on it. It wasn't just any ole' regular card for gym members. No this one was very special. In fact, it was special for the sole reason that it is exclusive only to the 626 genetic experiments, including a very few select alien and human VIP's. He mulled over this idea. A glint of hope now took over the grouse mood he was in.

"Oh man I don't know what to say, thanks I guess. But are you sure about this?" he asked.

The purple experiment kept silent and only nodded in agreement. It was sure nice of Kixx to give him a lifetime membership to the gym he owns; after all the thief is still ohana to him. That familiar but overused word was the mantra for all the experiments living on the island and elsewhere.

Kixx offered an arm and pulled Clyde fast to his feet. Afterwards, they went back inside the fitness center.

They hung out on a nearby snack bar where they talked for a bit. Clyde enjoyed the food and drink that Kixx brought to him.

"It's been a while Clyde. I see you and Bonnie have been avoiding trouble lately, so that's good" His baritone voice resonates around the room.

Clyde jumped back in shock, not expecting Kixx to speak fluent English so suddenly. The experiment thought he'd seen it all, but this one came out of the blue.

It's not every day that he hears most of his cousins speak a language different from their native Tantalog tongue.

"Kixx, H-How are you speaking English?" Clyde asked, a shocked expression on his face.

"I asked Jumba a favor to help me, thankfully I came in at a good time and he fixed me up no problem at all"

"But why the sudden upgrade?" he asked

Kixx explained the level of difficulty he had interacting with people "Well, it's not exactly easy explaining something to your students when all that comes out from your mouth is moans, groans and grumbles"

"You're kinda on point there couz, so anyway I've been meaning to ask if you could help me, you know, get toned down?" said Clyde, holding his rotund gut.

"Trying to impress Bonnie are you? Well no fear cous', by the end of the workout session, you'll be walking out here with the ladies swooning and falling head over heels for you. Here, let me show you what I can offer and what you can expect"

The purple experiment showed off his skills by lifting several barbells, spinning and tumbling around with ease, doing alternate one hand pushups and even flexing his biceps and triceps. Judging from his actions, he could tell this guy was very strong. Clyde was mettled to follow in his footsteps but at the same was intimidated by him. He swore he couldn't breathe for a few minutes after seeing that.

There was no room for hesitation. That's why Clyde is here right now, to challenge himself in order to bring out his full potential. That was sort of the deal he struck with Bonnie.

"Can I do those things myself Kixx?" He asked sincerely.

"Soon Clyde, soon" Kixx assured the thief.

The thief couldn't contain his excitement after that statement, raising a fist in the air.

"Now shall we begin?" The purple experiment asked him.

To be continued…


End file.
